Entrance of Eve-OCXAny Nation
by anime whitewolf
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if all the Nations' personalities and cultures mixed together and became another person entirely? Well, the wait is over! Introducing "Eve" A.K.A. "Everyone". From here, you chose who to be with. I'll post links in this one to the others...in-progress. Don't kill me. Suck at summaries. Read to know more!


Somehow, on what would seem to be any normal day for all countries present at the world meeting, everyone found themselves to be anxious and waiting for something they hadn't been expecting: a letter had been received that informed them all that someone new would be joining them on that particular meeting. America could never contain his excitement and was blathering about who they might be, what they looked like, weather it was male or female, and where exactly this country might be considering the not-so-much space that hadn't been claimed by another country thus far.

Britain was hoping silently all the while that it would possibly be an intelligent person that he could carry on a decent conversation with. The last thing he wanted was another America or someone as dim as Italy, who sat quietly beside Germany as they both were in deep though over what America was questioning aloud. While Italy was hoping for either a pretty girl or maybe someone to have fun and eat pasta with, Germany was hoping that for once he would meet someone who could be as good a soldier as he was.

France, needless to say, was imagining only a woman and what she might be like. Nothing was more enticing to his current thoughts than wooing the innocent new country into joining with him so that he won't ever have to repeat his "incident" with Britain.

Canada and Japan both seemed to keep nonchalant expressions for neither were concerned with much more than who the new country was. Both were relatively quiet nations for the time and Canada was barely beginning to be acknowledged at such meetings, so neither were considering more than an aquaintence in the newcomer.

In truth, all the present nations were hoping for someone that may understand their certain quirks and antics. All hoping for someone to get along with since the last thing they needed at these meetings were more arguments.

All thoughts and words ceased as a knock sounded at the door. All nations were present, so they all knew the time to reveal the newcomer was upon them. All nations looked between themselves. No one quite had the authority to up and open the door themselves since there was no real leader to the group and even America thought it wrong to imply such by going to greet the new nation first.

The discomfort and silence eased when the door opened by the hands of the newcomer themselves, relieving and surprising all present. The only thing that surprised them further was that a young woman with pale skin, long brown hair than ran to her knees, and lovely deep blue eyes entered the room with a confidence that seemed to come-and grow further from-the surprise of all others in the room.

Upon further inspection, it was noted that she wore a pale blue dress that stopped at her knees and hugged her curves in all the right places. The sleeves were long and ran over her small wrists only slightly as to not hide her seemingly delicate hands. All present nations seemed dumbfounded by her appearance and as Britan cleared his throat, most of the men snapped out of whatever fantasy they could conjure up in the mere seconds that passed since the young woman's entrance.

"You must be the newcomer we got the letter about you, miss...?" His voice trailed off. Even the newcomer had to have a name to be properly addressed. "I suppose...you can call me Eve." She finally spoke. Her voice was soft, and slightly confused at the moment as were the others watching her. Eve was a human name, to which they rarely addressed one another as. After a short silence she decided to clarify.

"I know it isn't a proper name for a country, but I can't really say that I am a proper country at all."

"Hang on, then what are you doing here?" America asked, earning a smack in the head from Britain and a scolding about being rude. "It's alright, Britain. America has a right to be confused. This isn't really the normal way to start off, I know that much." Only one person seemed to catch onto something strange at that moment, but for the time being Germany remained silent. He knew that it would take a moment to sink in for the others.

"So then, why not tell us exactly who you are and why you're here?" Germany inquired, attempting to keep a professional air about him. The girl called Eve only smiled at his question, unfased by his professionalism as if she had expected it. Her next explanation left them all speechless. "I say that you can call me Eve because Eve is short for my true name... Everyone." She paused for a moment to let the statement sink into the silence.

"I am not truly a nation because I am a part of all nations. I know all there is to know about all of you because I am a product of the mixture of your cultures and ideals. I sent that letter to you because I thought it beneficial to the world meeting to have a person that would know compromise and ways of benifitting all nations to the best of their ability."

It was silent for a long while. "Hang on, how do we know you aren't trying to fool us?" Austria questioned. Eve gave a triumphant smile, signaling that she had gotten the response she had hoped for. "Ask me any sort of deeply personal question." She answered easily. This seemed to make the others uneasy. "If it will make things easier I will only speak the answer aloud if given expressed permission. Otherwise I will only speak the answer to the respective country." The others seemed to settle and glance around to decide who would go first.

America decided to do the honors. "Okay then. I'll go. You can answer this one aloud." He began, seeming to-for once-be professional and serious. "Who do I like most in this room, but not in a romantic way?" He seemed to stress the "not romantic" that way when the answer was given no one would think it odd. "Britain. You've always looked up to him." Eve said with a smile. The two exchanged glances-though Britain's was more surprised-before both fell silent.

Germany stood now. "Alright. This one you answer only to me. What are the only kinds of books I will read?" He asked. America blurted out something in disbelief that Germany actually read, but was silenced by both a glare from the nation in question and a very confident Eve who strolled over to Germany. He was quite a bit taller that the girl, so even when she was on her toes he had to lean down slightly to get her to whisper the answer to him. His face became incredibly red before he announced that she had been right. He took his seat once more as she stifled a laugh.

"Umm, I have one." A timid voice called. Much to no ones surprise, very few heard the outburst, but to much greater surprise Eve then looked directly to Canada who had been the owner of the small voice. He also seemed surprised himself, not expecting her to hear him from her spot beside Germany.

"Y-You can answer this one aloud... U-um..." Canada began timidly. Eve sent a warm smile his way. "What's on your mind, Canada?" She asked, her voice nearly dripping with sugar from the sweet kindness and warmth it carried. This seemed to ease the fidgeting nation as he smiled. "How many languages do I know and what are they?" He asked, now finding a bit of confidence.

"Two. English and French." Eve answered easily. "No way! Since when?!" America asked in shock. "Canada is a sibling of France, too, so of course he would speak the same language." Eve said with a shrug. It seemed as though only very few countries were aware of the quiet nations ties to the more flamboyant.

Just before Japan tried to speak up with his own question, France jumped in. "I see someone has done their research quite well. I have something a bit more challenging for you to answer, mon cher." the heavy French accent floated into the air with amusement. "And this one is only to me. Who was the first person I ever felt love towards?" Eve almost seemed taken back by the seriousness of the question, but just as France was about to mock her lack of knowledge she walked to him and whispered something in his ear. For once his smug expression disappeared and he seemed utterly shocked.

"H-how do you..?" "I told you, I am a part of all of you. I know everything you try to hide from others, mon amour." The sudden slip to the French term left the others speechless only until Japan piped up. "I would like to ask a question as well. I am wondering..." He seemed to pause as he thought of how to word the question. "I am wondering...how do you know who we all are? We have not introduced ourselves to you and as far as I know I have never seen you before." The others seemed to snap into realization then, save Germany who had noticed before. She had been naming them all as if they were all old friends of hers and she had only just met them. The room was silent for a minute as one last hand was raised.

"Yes, Italy?" Eve asked with a bright smile, now knowing that this would be the last one asked before everyone knew that she was telling the truth. "This is one that only Austria and Hungary know... No one else should be able to answer this, but you can say it out loud if you want to." He began, seeming timid in his sudden understanding. "What was I doing when my voice dropped?"

The nations in the room besides Austria and Hungary seemed surprised both at his very personal question and also at his resolve to ask it and have it answered aloud. A bright smile crossed Eve's features as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she-to everyone's surprise-began to sing.

_Hey hey, papa, could I have some wine?_

_Hey hey, mama, hey hey mamma!_

_The bolognese that I ate before, _

_I cannot forget the taste!_

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _

_I am Hetalia!_

_Ah, the world around us _

_can be seen in the stroke of a single brush_

_And now we make a toast with our boots! Hetalia!_

For a long while the room was silent. Eve's voice still rang in the ears of many present and any man in their right mind dared not speak a word to follow the soft, lovely voice they had heard. The only indication that they had that she had been correct was Italy, shocked that she knew the song he had cheerily made in his childhood and now nodding quietly to show the others that they had all been beaten out by this one girl who knew everything they ever meant to hide from the other nations.

_There were only three explanations: she was who she claimed to be, she could read minds, or she was one damned good spy_.


End file.
